Side Story: Supergirl vs Abomination
by Ralman23
Summary: The Abomination wrecks havoc in Hob's Bay, a hero arrives to stop him.


**The original of this story I posted was the wrong one, also be sure to read Marvel/DC: Event to find out more.**

* * *

[45 minutes before Ultron and Reverse-Flash attacks; SHIELD Helicarrier]

Agent 13 was walking down the hallway with Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl.

"So, this girl beat my cousin." Kara asked about this "Angelica."

"So, I've heard. She possesses a strange array of powers. But today is not a discussion of her," Sharon Carter continued, "The Abomination is attacking civilains down at Hob's Bay."

"Great, that's like the second super villain this week." Supergirl said tiredly.

Sharon asked "Is that an attitude of a hero?"

Supergirl sighed "No." She ran as fast as a blur that Sharon's hair flew back.

* * *

[At Hob's Bay]

Abomination was rampaging through cars and people are heard screaming. They run out of fear and adrenaline from the monster.

"Hope this attracts the attention of the Hulk. I want to fight him again." Abomination stated to himself, then he shouted "Come Hulk! Face me, you coward!"

However, a voice was heard behind him and it was a very feminine voice, "Aw, that's very cute of you, Abomination." He turned ready to fight as to whoever told him that.

"What the?! Supergirl!" Abomination exclaimed, "What are you doing here?! I want to fight the Hulk!"

Supergirl countered "He's busy. But I'm going to defeat you."

Abomination growled as he charged towards her, but Supergirl flew upwards, dodging his attack. Abomination leaped into the air, grabbing Supergirl, and dragging her down with him. He grabbed her cape and slammed down onto the ground.

Supergirl kicked Abomination in the chest, flipped-kicked him in his chin, and punched him in the face. She fired Heat Vision against him.

Abomination dodged her Heat Vision, grabbed a car with a family inside screaming for help, and he threw the car at Kara.

She quickly flew to catch the car, and safely landed it on the ground. The car drove off, Kara then turned to face Abomination.

He roared "You sicken me!" She retorted "Attacking a bunch of innocent people sickens me, Blonsky!"

"I feel no sympathy for those I've killed," Abomination continued "why should you care for these humans? They're wretched! They're vile! They've made us like we're there toys! Experiments! No more! We're gods compared to them! They don't deserve our power!"

Supergirl countered "Humans raised me to be the better person. Humans accepted me for who I am. I earned their trust and they earned mine."

Abomination scowled "Trust? There is no trust with humans. They have bigotry against us, enhanced beings. Creatures, mutants, whatever they call us. They can never earn our trust."

Supergirl sighed "Then there is no reasoning with people like you."

Abomination and Supergirl charged at each other like elephants rampaging through the streets.

Supergirl and Abomination collided with each other.

Their collison emitted a sheer force of a shockwave causing blows of streetlights to be broken, glass windows shattering, people falling down onto the ground, and large cracks on the street are formed around Abomination and Supergirl.

After the sheer force of the shockwave, Supergirl and Abomiantion flew off each other at the same time.

Supergirl crashing into bar; Abomination crashing into an apartment complex.

(With Supergirl)

She groans and gets up after such a powerful attack. She placed her hand on her forehead and groaned "Oh, God! That'll be there, till the morning." Joking aside, she turned to the bartender, who was hiding behind the counter, and she said "Oh, sorry, sir." She then noticed how much damaged the bar was, after she "accidentally" crashed into the bar.

"Damn! I really did a number in this place." She commented about the bar, a roar in the distance is heard, as Kara used her X-Ray Vision combined with her Telesopic Vision to see, who was jumping out from the apartment complex, up ahead.

The Abomination landed on his feet swiftly, and charged directly at to where Kara was.

"Stay here." She stated to the bartender to be safe. She stepped outside out of the huge hole, she made, as Abomination came at her. She readied her fists and stood in a battle stance. The Abomination charged harder and roared "YOU PETTY GIRL! Now You Face My Wrath!" He came at her with a punch, but she whipped under his arm and took her shot at his side.

She punched him so hard that Abomination flew off across from Metropolis and landed...somewhere. She flew off fast, breaking the sound barrier.

* * *

Abomination crash lands on a construction site. He roars enraged with power as he gets back up, no damage done to him. He hears a sonic boom coming from the distance. A red and blue blur flies at him and breathes off an ice breath at his hands and feet.

Abomination roars "Damn it! This is not how it was suppose to go down!"

"What was suppose to go down?" Kara asked curiously as to what he was talking about.

He chuckled for a bit and replied "You want to know. Check the Helicarrier. Beware, Supergirl, there are events to come by."

Confused by what he was saying, she remarked "I don't believe what you're saying. I'm taking you to the Cube."

"Oh, come on. You know you cannot deny it. An attack will occur in the Helicarrier. You best be ready for it." He said with a devilish look on his face.

"Whose going to attack the Helicarrier?" He didn't reply, "Answer me! You son-of-a..." She kept her mouth shut. It wouldn't do any good just forcing it out of him.

Her communicator was beeping, it was Agent Carter calling.

She answered "Yeah."

 _"Kara, you alrigh. The Abomination is he-"_

"He's taken down. I froze his hands and feet." Kara answered for her.

 _"Good, I'll send SHIELD Agents to pick him and put him in the Cube."_ Said Agent Carter.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, SHIELD Agents arrived and arrested Abomination.

"He won't be getting out for a long time." Carter stated, she turned to Kara standing behind her. "Your cousin would be proud of you."

She giggled a bit "I know he will. However-"

"'However', what?" Carter asked worried about what she might say.

"Blonsky mentioned to me about an attack on the Helicarrier. I don't know what he means by that." Kara stated.

"Well, I don't understand what you mean-" Carter's communicator beeped, and she answered it. Her eyes widened.

"What?! That can't-" Carter muttered, as Kara looked at her worried.

"What? What is it?" Kara asked.

"The Helicarrier is being attacked by Ultron! And not only that the Reverse-Flash is attacking the Avengers Tower..." Carter said that in a grim voice.

Kara's eyes widened as she quickly flew off, making a large sonic boom towards her destination.

* * *

As, she arrived she noticed the Helicarrier falling out of the sky. Using her microscopic vision, she noticed Shazam and Ultron battling it out.

This was her chance.

She quickly got under the Helicarrier and tried to fly into the ocean to safely land.

Trying to hold onto it, she notices Shazam and Ultron fighting towards the city, that was good and bad at the same time. On one hand, she saves the Helicarrier and the agents from falling to their doom. However, on the other hand Hsazam and Ultron are fighting in a city filled with lots and lots of innocent people.

She decided that she'll stick with the Helicarrier first. She placed it gently onto the ocean. Now all that was needed was to help Shazam. However, she noticed a lightening bolt coming down onto the city. She assumed that was Billy striking at Ultron with all his power. Then she noticed SHIELD Vehicles arriving at the location where Shazam and Ultron were.

She flew faster than them, of course, and landed near where Billy was.

She noticed a crisped-up, ashy Ultron on the ground, and Billy Batson standing in victory. As she was about to approach him, SHIELD arrived. Kara decided not to disturb Billy right now, so she flew off and went back to the Helicarrier to check to see if the Agents are alright. She, however, noticed Deadpool waving his hands at her and hearing his perverted comments about her with her super hearing, she ignored and landed right next to Maria Hill.

"What happened?" Kara asked, as Maria turned to see her and was surprised. "Kara, what are you doing here?" Hill asked.

"I saved the Helicarrier from colliding into New York. What I want to know is what happened here?" Kara replied.

Hill replied "Oh, that was you? Wait, nevermind that. Anyway, what happened here was Ultron attacked. Shazam defeated him. And-" she got interrupted as Deadpool butted in "And I defeated Angelica from escaping."

Kara asked "Wait, Angelica? Whose that?"

Deadpool pointed at the girl being handcuffed by SHIELD Agents. Hill explained to Kara "This is going to be a long story for me to tell to you."

End

Hope you enjoyed it and have a good night.


End file.
